The Support Mage! (Up for Adoption)
by ChaosJeff
Summary: You've heard of OC swordsmen that solo everyone, but I bet you've never heard of an OC support character, healing up and buffing his allies. This is the story of how Jacob saves the world... by buffing other people and healing them. Oh, did I mention that Jacob has an adorable face that makes everyone want to bang him? OC x Harem. First Story. (Up for Adoption.)
1. His Story

**AN: This is my very first work, please review in order to let me know that you either enjoyed my work, or disliked my work, and for what reason. I do not wish for someone to review "** OMG this story sucks go kys dumbass". **Even a simple "** The story wasn't bad" **would mean a lot to me. I'll try to update consistently, if I have the inspiration. I'm open to having someone help edit my story, if someone is available and willing to help. All who wish to take on this role only need to either leave a review about being an editor or send an email to my account.**

 **Thank you.**

"This" = Talking

" _Is" = Thinking/Emphasizing Words_

" **His" = Attacks/Moves**

"Story" = Scene Shift

This is the story of a young man, a young man named Jacob. But, before we get to his story, we must first gain an understanding of the land above which he lives... a land called _Celestia._ _Celestia_ is a land of floating landmasses, hidden high above the clouds, a land only the divine can access.

For hundreds of years, four women fought against each other on this landmass. These four women are what common folk such as you and I would refer to as goddesses, leaders of their own nations that they had long since abandoned to do battle above the clouds. The four women were known as _Green Heart, White Heart, Black Heart, and Purple Heart_. The goddesses fought for supremacy, wishing to be the one true goddess to rule everything, from the fish in the sea to the people on the land.

We cut to their latest battle, the battle that broke the camel's back, in a figurative way. The four goddesses panted as they split apart, the fight for today more aggressive then the day before, an ever-spiraling conflict. Suddenly, an unknown voice spoke up, holding the goddesses back from engaging in another clash. "Hmm. If you all wish for change, then someone must take the initiative. May I suggest teaming up to get rid of one among you"

The goddesses, already growing tired of the many years of fighting, voiced their agreement, all except for one, _Purple Heart._ The voice did not reveal itself to _Purple Heart_ , thus leaving all the other goddesses collude amongst themselves. Suddenly, as if a spark had suddenly lit a flame, the 3 colluding goddesses charged at _Purple Heart_ , shouting insults and cries of anger, as if to release the stress of fighting for hundreds of years. _Purple Heart_ was shocked at the turn of events, the fair free for all fighting suddenly turned against her at a moment's notice, leaving her to fight an unwinnable battle, however strong she was.

After _Purple Heart_ lost her weapon, _Black Heart_ moved in for the finisher, and without a weapon to defend herself, _Purple Heart_ was left to block the attack with her arms, leaving her to get flung off the landmass towards the land below, the land known as _GameIndustry_ , the land which the four goddesses originally ruled over. _Purple Heart_ , while falling had the white light encapsulate her and reduce her to a form that she had not used in a long time. Her human form.

 **Scene Break**

"Jeez why is it so dark here?" The human form of _Purple Heart_ asked to herself, not able to see anywhere at all due to the darkness. "Why am I glowing like florescent paint? Oh! I know, it must be my awesomeness radiating off of me, lighting my way!" The purple haired goddess commented, putting on a brave face despite her worry at the situation. "So, uh, do I need to wait for an event or more text boxes to show up or something? Because I'm not seeing what I'm supposed to be doing yet"

" _I'm getting to that, gosh, don't interrupt my story" The author scolded "And stop breaking the fourth wall!"_

"No way Jose, I'm the protagonist of this story, and my defining quirk is breaking the fourth wall!" Little did Neptune know, however, that she was not the main character of this story, a teenager named Jacob was. "Wait whad'ya mean I'm not the protagonist! This must be one of those angsty Fanfictions with angsty OC's getting a harem for no reason at all"

Suddenly, a voice made itself known, a soft, gentle sounding voice. "Hello, sorry for the delay. Have you been here long"

"Not very long, just been arguing with the author dude, what's up?"

"I do not know who you mean by this "Author" character, I can assure you you've been alone in this space," the voice replied. "My name is Histoire, you have recently fell from Celestia and request a favor from you"

"I fell?! Oh no, I'm totally dead, aren't I? I forgot to finish my backlog of games and save my game. And fell? Do you mean I'm going to hell? Please no Histy, please don't make me go to hell!"

"You are not dead Neptune, merely unconscious. I need to you to lend me your powers. Please stop Arfo... and put... end to the... Console War" Histoire's voice faded out, leaving Neptune alone, once again in the dark space of her mind.

Neptune suddenly woke up, and immediately had to close her eyes from the brightness. After slowly adjusting herself to the light, Neptune opened her eyes and looked around, not recognizing her surroundings, the room very pink, so likely a girl's room. Neptune heard a loud voice from her left, and looked to see a very... peach woman. Her hair was the color of peaches, and her clothes as well. The only accessories she wore that weren't pink were her choker with a pink heart, and her belt with, again, pink hearts.

Although, in the corner of the room was a handsome male with short, brown hair, a soft face, and hazel eyes. He wore robes not unlike a mage would in an RPG, and carried what appeared to be a staff that. Again, a mage would wield in an RPG, with a crystal ball and all on top. The woman introduced herself as Compa, and the male introduced himself as Jacob. Jacob began to talk, a soft voice to complement his soft appearance. "Me and Compa, we found you stuck in the ground like Excalibur, like in the stories of old. Compa pulled you out and brought you here, and we worked together to bandage your wounds, although Compa bandaged your, you know" Jacob blushed, his mind coming back to the brief moment he saw the young lady's woman hood, before looking away and being pushed out the room by Compa

"Yep, you fell like a shooting star and I went to investigate with Jakey, and we found you stuck in the ground like Soul ***e. So, what's your name mysterious person?" Compa said, explaining the parts that Jacob left out

"I am Neptune! Protagonist of all protagonists! Nice to meetcha!"

Jacob replied "And you as well Neptune."

"Nice to meetcha Nepu... Netan... Nepo... ?" Compa stammered out, seemingly unable to say Neptune's name

"NepNep, Neppers, Neptuna, it doesn't matter, call me what you want"

"NepNep it is! Nice to meet you NepNep!" Compa replied back, happy to have a nickname for the new girl "So, NepNep? What do you remember before being stuck in the ground?"

"Weirdly enough, I don't remember anything. Wow, that's super-duper plot convenient"

"It seems to be a case of amnesia. Sadly though, I don't know any cure for it, so we'll just take care of you until the time your memories come back"

Suddenly, a growl erupted from Neptunes stomach, causing her to blush. "So, uh, could I have some food? I'm super hungry"

Compa replied, face full with smiles "Sure NepNep! Do you want a pudding?"

"What's a pudding?"

Suddenly, the door reopens, and Jacob walks back in, a pudding and spoon in hand. Neptune sits shell-shocked, having not even noticed the teenager walk out to grab the pudding. "Here you go, Neptune, this is pudding"

"Woah, that was super cool! Are you like, a ninja mage or something? That's super broken!"

"No, no, nothing as cool as that. You just didn't notice me walk out because you were so engrossed in your chat with Compa".

Neptune took the pudding and spoon from Jacob, before poking it with her spoon. Neptune recoiled when it jiggled, obviously not have seen pudding before. Neptune took a scoop of the pudding and ate it, before her eyes turned into stars and droll starting to leak out of her mouth. Neptune devoured the rest of the pudding, not even leaving time for anyone to stop her. "Woah, whoever made this must be a pudding master"

"Actually, I made it myself" Jacob said, gaining Neptunes interest. Suddenly, without warning Neptune jumped out of bed towards Jacob, knocking him over and sitting on his stomach, her hands to the sides of his head. Neptune was awash by how innocent he looked, her eyes changing from stars to hearts, wanting to kiss him just because of how cute his face was. The fact that he was panting, face red and all didn't help matters. "I'll like, totally marry you if you make me that pudding forever"

"Well uh, Jakey can't make pudding with you on top of him" Compa interjected. Neptune, as if suddenly reminded that there was another person in the room, flies back to the bed at Mach-speeds, hiding under the covers in embarrassment of what she just said and what she was secretly thinking. Both Compa and Jacob both laughed, though Jacob was still out of breath from the purple missile.

Jacob, after catching his breath brought up a topic of discussion. "Neptune, if you'd like we could take you back to where you landed, maybe you could remember something by going there?"

"Hey buster, I feel like that's something I should've said! But yeah, you're probably right."

 **And so, my very first chapter closes out on Compa, Neptune and my OC Jacob going to the crash site. As I little forewarning, this story is going to be my attempt on a harem fanfiction, and the woman in this story are going to be much more aggressive, and by that I mean more molesty, stuff like that. I won't be writing Lemons, because I literally don't have the ability to do that, but if someone would be willing to write a lemon for me, let me know either in the reviews or directly by PM.**

 **ChaosJeff, Signing off!**


	2. The Crash Site

**Before I start this chapter I would like to thank the individuals who took the time to review my work and give me their opinion. I encourage readers to give more reviews, as it's the fuel to my writing, although flames don't do much for my story tbh.**

"This" = Talking

" _Is" = Thinking/Emphasizing Words_

" **His" = Attacks/Moves**

"Story" = Scene Shift

 _ **Last time, on "The Support Mage"**_

The four goddesses panted as they split apart, the fight for today more aggressive then the day before, an ever-spiraling conflict. Suddenly, an unknown voice spoke up, holding the goddesses back from engaging in another clash. "Hmm. If you all wish for change, then someone must take the initiative. May I suggest teaming up to get rid of one among you"

"You are not dead Neptune, merely unconscious. I need to you to lend me your powers. Please stop Arfo... and put... end to the... Console War" Histoire's voice faded out, leaving Neptune alone, once again in the dark space of her mind.

Suddenly, without warning Neptune jumped out of bed towards Jacob, knocking him over and sitting on his stomach, her hands to the sides of his head.

Jacob, after catching his breath brought up a topic of discussion. "Neptune, if you'd like we could take you back to where you landed, maybe you could remember something by going there?"

 _ **This time!**_

The trio of adventures exited Compa's house, the outside of the house looking just as pink as the rest of the house. The three went to the south from _Planeptune_ , the only landmass that hadn't been graced with the return of their goddess. After traveling through plains, grasslands, and seeing giant stone pillars, the trio arrived at _Virtua Forest_ , the impact site.

"So, I guess this is where I was _elegantly_ lodged into the ground, right?" Neptune asked, her voice breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Compa, eager for the opportunity to talk replied back "Well, not quite. It's a bit farther back, but..."

"There are monsters all over the place now" Jacob finished, noticing that Compa paused for some reason.

"Bad Jakey! I was trying to create a meaningful pause and you ruined it!"

"Sorry sorry, my bad."

Neptune suddenly spoke up, as robust and energetic as usual. "Monsters? You mean that blue, dog-like jelly thingy over there?"

"Yep, those are the monsters in this area, although they weren't here when we picked you up, so they could be migrating here" Jacob added, proposing his theory as to why the monsters were there.

"That means it's our duty as protagonists to defeat the monsters here and get that sweet sweet exp!"

Jacob voiced his agreement to Neptune's statement "I agree with you entirely Neptune, this should help us both grow stronger and help the citizens of _Planeptune_ while we're at it. _"_

The trio of adventurers then had their first battle together against a pair of doggo, the before mentioned jelly dog monster. Jacob stood in the back while Neptune and Compa were in the front, and the battle starts.

Since Jacob was the fastest person on the field, he was able to do his ability **Strengthen** , which he cast on Neptune. Neptune, upon feeling the buff shouted out "Thanks Jakey!" before moving and one shoting a doggo with a strike from her wooden sword. Compa then pulled out a giant needle to stab the remaining doggo, leaving it at low HP. The doggo then hit Compa for a small amount of HP, and the turn swapped back to Jacob.

Jacob used his ability **Healing** on Compa to restore the light damage taken and Neptune, still strengthened by Jacob's buff, finished off the remaining doggo.

As the monster remains faded away they left behind bottles of what appeared to be the jelly they were made from. Jacob, knowing that everything is useful picked it up and put it into his pocket.

All of a sudden, Jacob felt a weight on his back and the familiar screeching of Neptune's voice next to his ear, allowing him to deduce that Neptune jumped on his back. "Jakey that was awesome! The way you made me strong was super cool! I want you to be in my party forever!"

The undertone of what Neptune said was unknown to both Compa and Neptune herself, in the fact that she wanted Jacob to stay with her forever. Jacob caught the undertone however and blushed, leaving Compa to be confused and Neptune to gush over his embarrassed face, her mind already conjuring up dirty fantasies involving Jacob under her, blushing the same way.

The trio adventured through the dungeon, defeating all the doggos they came across with ease due to Jacob's buffs and healing. The entire party had leveled up multiple times, yet the only member who learned a new skill was Jacob, though he kept it to himself due to the nature of the spell.

 **Sacrifice**

 **All SP**

 **50% HP**

 **Effects: Heal all allies to full, including SP and HP**

After defeating all the doggo's in their path, Compa, Neptune, and Jacob arrived at the hole Compa and Jacob had found Neptune stuck in like Excalibur. "This is where we found you, NepNep, all stuck in the ground covered in scratches and bruises. We're lucky Jacob was available to help you recover faster, or we probably would've still been at my house waiting for you to recover"

"Oh, so Jakey's my knight in shining armor, is he?" Neptune said, but thought in her mind while drooling 'That makes me want to take him away for myself and pin him down even more'

It was then that Neptune finally noticed the giant hole that she created from landing "Holy Guacamole that's a deep hole. How did you even pull me out of there?"

"Like I said before, Nurse training!" Compa puffed out her chest, happy to once again clarify she's a nurse in training. "That, and Jakey made me super strong, so it was easy to lift you out. So, do you remember anything NepNep?"

Neptunes face scrunched in concentration, making a grunting sound as if to try and force her lost memories back, but then her face suddenly fell, swirls in her eyes. "Compa, are you sure this is where I fell? I can't remember anything at all. This is so bogus, I want to be in a different Fanfiction!" **(Well you're in mine so I don't care)**

"Yes, you fell from the sky like a shooting star" Compa answered. "You landed right in that spot"

"Like a shooting star?"

"Yep, a shooting star!"

Jacob suddenly had an idea, and spoke up about it "Maybe there's a clue around here concerning Neptune's crash"

Suddenly, Compa's cheeks puffed up, as if angry at Jacob. "No fair! I was about to suggest that you big meanie!"

"Uh, sorry again, I guess?"

"So NepNep, do you think anything like your ID could be around here?"

"Well uh, I don't know cuz yeah, I don't remember anything."

"So, you don't know if you're missing something important?"

"Wait!" Neptune, as if suddenly struck by an epiphany, blurts out "I know something I'm missing!"

Compa's eyes started sparkling, and Jacob looked over from the bush he was searching "What is it NepNep!?"

"My... _Memory!"_

Compa's eyes suddenly lost their sparkle, and Jacob just looked disappointed. Neptune, upon realizing that no one liked her joke tried to salvage the situation. "Um... wasn't that... funny?"

Both Compa and Jacob deadpanned at Neptune, before saying in sync **"This isn't the time for jokes"**

"Heh-Heh-Heeeh, woops. Sorry about that"

All of a sudden, the ground beneath the three started crumbling, and Jacob dove for Compa, but ended up grabbing both Compa and Neptune. The ground opened up and dropped the three into a free fall in which Neptune held onto Jacob like a sloth holding a tree and Compa did the same. All three of them were headed right onto a crystal spike when suddenly...

 **CLIFFHANGER**

 **Something new I'm gonna do, is make character cards showing their current skills based off what you vote for. There will only be character cards for characters that have showed up in the story already, so there might be chapters without cards for them.**

 **Jacob**

 _ **Skills**_

 _ **Strengthen: Double a party members attack damage for two of their combat turns**_

 _ **Healing: Heal a party member for 30%, can't be used two turns in a row**_

 _ **Restore: Heal a party members status condition, whether it's sleep, poison, paralysis or even a broken leg. Takes more SP depending on severity of the situation**_

 _ **Ultimate Skill; Sacrifice: Entirely depletes SP of user and 50% of user's current health. Restore all party members but user for all of their SP, HP, and status conditions**_


	3. The Spider-Crab

**Chapter 3 baby! Let's relieve you all from that cliffhanger! I.. erm.. forgot to put the poll for the character card so, for this chapter, there will be no card! Yay mistakes!**

"This" = Talking

" _Is" = Thinking/Emphasizing Words_

" **His" = Attacks/Moves**

"Story" = Scene Shift

 **Last time, on "The Support Mage"**

All of a sudden, the ground beneath the three started crumbling, and Jacob dove for Compa, but ended up grabbing both Compa and Neptune. The ground opened up and dropped the three into a free fall in which Neptune held onto Jacob like a sloth holding a tree and Compa did the same. All three of them were headed right onto a crystal spike when suddenly...

 **This time**

As the combined adventurers headed towards what would be a bloody doom, even in a light story like this, Jacob pulled out what appeared to be a crystal from his pocket and raised it to the air, despite Neptune being on that arm. The crystal, which is known as a **Levitation Crystal** gently slowed the trio's descent, and with Jacob's guidance, towards the flat ground nearby.

Just as the crystal's effects ran out, the party was above flat land and not too far from it, leading Jacob to fall on the floor, while Compa and Neptune hung from his arms, staying in the air. Both Compa's and Neptune's eyes were closed, and Jacob felt them shivering. "It's okay Compa and Neptune, it's fine, we landed on the floor". Jacob then added in his mind " _Barely"_

"Awww you're the best Jakey, saving my cute Nep butt from danger. I think you deserve a little Nep reward for saving me" Neptune then leaned in and kissed Jacob on the cheek, leaving him to blush while Neptune thought " _I would do so much more to you, but we're in a cave and Compa's still here, HueHueHue"_

Jacob felt a shiver run down his spine, before suddenly Compa was knocked to the side by what appeared to be a giant crab and spider fusion that somehow gained the ability to wield a sword. The monsters skin looked as hard as rocks, and the skin color looked like the layers of the earth. Neptune rushed in to attack the monster, completely ignoring everything else before swinging her sword down and...

 ***Thud***

After Neptune's unsuccessful attack, she, and surprisingly Jacob and Compa heard a voice. "You can't break through like this Neptune! The beast's armor is too strong!"

Jacob looked around in confusion, having not heard that voice before, while Neptune shouted out in surprise. "Ms. Heavenly Voice? Is that you? I thought that was tots a dream."

"Neptune, as I said before, I am Histoire, and I am indeed real"

"Oh yeah! It's Histy!" Neptune shouted

Jacob, after mentally noting to ask Neptune more about this "Histoire", prepared to listen in to the response given by the voice. But before Histoire could give a response, Compa yelled out while running from the before mentioned crab monster. "Um, NepNep? A little help here, pretty please?"

"Oh right! I need to help Compa! Histy, can you help?" Jacob, upon hearing that Neptune had forgotten about Compa facepalmed, cursing his luck at being stuck with a seductress with the memory of a goldfish.

"Neptune, as you may recall, I am still trapped and unable to do anything directly. If you use your **Hard Drive Divinity** , you should be able to pierce the monster's armor like a hot sword through doggos"

"Hard Drive Wha? I don't remember anything from before I crashed so could you, uh, tell me how to do it step by step? Please?"

"I see... So you have lost your memory. That's explains why you don't seem to remember me much and our conversation last time was all over the place."

"Um, can you hurry up and tell me how to use that Hard Drive thingy? I need to save Compa from that monster."

"I'm not sure with your memories fragmented that you can use **Hard Drive Divinity** , the odds are quite low for a successful transformation."

"Well, I'm the protag of protags, and with the power of plot I should be able to get it first try!"

"Very well Neptune, I will force **Hard Drive Divinity** on you. Are you prepared?"

"Totally Histy, lets boot this up!"

From the sidelines, Jacob looked on in amazement of what was happening to Neptune. Even Compa and the monster had stopped in place to look, even though Compa was easy prey for the monster at that point.

Neptune glowed and started to grow, not only in height but in... other assets. Her cloths morphed from the sweater and knee socks combo to a skin-tight outfit, with purple and black covering the outfit. Neptunes hair changed from the short boyish hair to long braided twintails. Neptune also gained a much more mature face with a serious look on it. Neptunes eyes also started to glow with GameIndustry's symbol.

If Jacob didn't see it happen, he would've never guessed that Neptune was the same person. Neptune spoke up in her new form, revealing a much deeper voice, although still feminine. "Is this... really me?"

"Yes, this is your true form, Neptune" Histoire replied, although sounding less stressed, most likely of a result of Neptune using this **"Hard Drive Divinity"** properly, and Jacob was less stressed as well, hearing of the subtle undertone of Histoire's words from before about Neptune not being able to handle the form.

"This power... It feels similar to when Jacob raised my strength but to a much stronger degree. There's no way I can lose with this!" Neptune marveled "Just wait Compa, I'll defeat that monster! So Jacob? Are you going to assist me or sit on the sidelines?"

Jacob, broken out of the trance left by Neptunes transformation, stood up with a strong pose, the crystal staff still unbroken despite the fall, though the **Levitation Crystal** could be attributed to the successful outcome.

The battle started when Jacob entered position, their formation still similar to before, with Neptune and Compa up front and Jacob in the back, although subtracting Compa due to her exhaustion from running away making her unable to fight. Jacob was still the fastest member on the team, despite Neptune's recent transformation, so he was still able to act first. Jacob used **Strengthen** on Neptune to double her already insanely increased attack stat. As Neptune felt the increase of strength, her face gained a look of almost orgasmic levels, and aura flooded off of her, even giving a monster as large as the Crab-Spider a pause.

Unfortunately, The Crab-Spider was rather fast for someone of his size, and outsped Neptune. The Crab-Spider dealt about 8% of Neptune's total health which, considering that two out of three party members had a healing ability, was pretty minimal. Neptune counterattacked, starting her combo with a slice and then combining a bunch more slices in, although these were more geared towards power rather than speed due to the large size of the monster.

Due to Jacobs buff, Neptune didn't even have to finish her combo to defeat the monster, each hit doing about 30%, allowing Neptune to only have to hit it 4 times before it vaporized into dust, leaving behind what appeared to be a USB with the letters _**64 MB**_ on it. Jacob walked up and picked it up, before being turned around by the still transformed Neptune. "Even in this form you're still so adorable. I just want to take you to a hotel room and **Censored**."

Jacob was left stammering by this while the still transformed Neptune laughed, before Compa came over and said "That was amazing NepNep and Jakey! You beat that monster like as if it were a tutorial enemy and you had Excalibur!" After hearing this, the transformed Neptune let out one final smile, before glowing in a light not dissimilar to the original transforming light, although this time the changes reverted, even her... assets had shrunken back down, much to Jacobs outward approval and inner disapproval.

Suddenly, Neptune flopped to the floor, looking as if she had collapsed from exhaustion, although her eyes were still open to signify that she had not passed out from exhaustion. "Nepuuuu. I'm so pooped. Can we sleep here?" Jacob laughed, knowing that even though Neptune could transform, she was still the same old Neptune.

The party decided to take a rest, allowing Neptune to reciprocated from her from her exhaustion while healing her from the slight injuries she took from the fight. Jacob located what appeared to be a Key and showed it to the party, all of them unaware as to what exactly it was. The group, after resting enough, left the cave out of a convenient passage way behind them that led right beside _Planeptune,_ and approaching Compa's pink house yet again.

 **Chapter End! 1.5k words and I'm pooped. Again, sorry I forgot to even put the poll up so, that will be for next chapter. My cats kept bothering me while I typed, so that also attributed to the speed at which I typed this. Remember, keep reviewing, it makes me happy to see people interested in my story, and inspires me to make longer and longer chapters.**

 **-ChaosJeff, out!**


	4. The New Party Member

**Chapter 4! Sorry to put you through a long wait, had no access to my computer this weekend before now and had no desire to write a chapter on my phone. So, since I got my first guest reviews, I guess I'll respond to them here!**

 **DragonSayianBlue: Nep is the naughtiest Nep, and her HDD form is certanly very naughty, though she didn't get much screen time last chapter to showcase said "Naughtiness", though she will certainly have an increase in "Instincts" to keep Jacob nearby due to unlocking her CPU form. I'm planning a whole slew of new abilities for Jacob to have, of course they aren't going to be mega nukes, but they well aid in not only defending himself, but defending others.**

 **Duckboi: Erm, I don't know how to respond to "Mazin"**

"This" = Talking

" _Is" = Thinking/Emphasizing Words_

" **His" = Attacks/Moves**

"Story" = Scene Shift

 **ON WITH DA CHAPTER!**

 **Last time, on "The Support Mage"**

"Very well Neptune, I will force **Hard Drive Divinity** on you. Are you prepared?"

"Even in this form you're still so adorable. I just want to take you to a hotel room and **Censored**."

The group, after resting enough, left the cave out of a convenient passage way behind them that led right beside _Planeptune,_ and approaching Compa's pink house yet again.

 **This time**

"Ahh, it feels nice to rest my little Nep bottom on a soft bed after all that fighting!" Neptune sighed out, but then thought 'And it's nice to be able to look at Jakey without crazyness going on... I can just soak in his cuteness, take it all in Hehehehe"

Suddenly, Jacob shivered not dissimilarly to back in the cave, though the cause of said shivers was still unknown. Histoire suddenly spoke up, putting everyone on edge, mostly due to the fact that it was a voice the trio was not comfortable around just yet. "I'm impressed that you were able to defeat that Crab-Spider so efficiently, although Jacob is the reason that you dealt with the beast so swiftly, I have no doubts that you couldn't do it without him"

Neptune, upon hearing this remembered the near orgasmic feeling of Jacob giving her more power, and started to look over to him dreamily, droll starting to form with Neptune creating a creepy giggle.

"Oh yes, um, Histore was it?" Jacob asked, being sure to have the voices name right, and also starting to get fidgety due to Neptune's looks

"Yes, that's right Jacob"

Jacob pulls out the key from earlier that he picked up from the remains of the monster "So, um, do you know what this is?"

"That is a Key Fragment. It's a piece needed to release me from my seal"

Compa suddenly spoke up from the bed which she was sitting on beside Neptune "You're sealed, Histy?"

"Yes, I am sealed, however unfortunate it is. Could you possibly release me by finding all of the Key Fragments? There is one in each land, or more accurately, one on each landmass, so four in total"

"Tot's Histy, with me and Jacob together, nobody can stop the Protagonist of Protagonists from moving forward!"

"..." Jacob deadpanned.

"..." Compa gave a pout...

"..." Histoire... gave a glare from wherever she was.

Jacob finally broke the silence. "Don't you think that would be dangerous Neptune?"

"Awww you care for me I knew you did! NepKiss time!" Neptune then proceeded to kiss Jacob on the cheek, though only because he turned his head "Aww no fair, I want the lips! The Lips!"

"And you won't get them. Now, back to the topic at hand, going on an adventure to save Histoire. Why should we do it?"

"Yes, as Jacob said, this adventure will be dangerous, but of course I will aid you in return. When my seal is lifted, I can restore your lost memories as a sort of payment for the danger"

"Really?!"

"Yes Neptune, really really."

"Then what are we waiting for? The plot won't move along until we move! Let's go!"

Jacob first gave a confused look, then a confident one. "First, what did you mean by "plot" and second, I won't just let you leave by yourself, especially with your memory loss and all that."

Neptune blushed at the confused look, seeing how it made his appeal, his innocence, shine even more. If anything, Neptune would break the fourth wall for all eternity to continue seeing that confused look forever and ever.

Compa jumped into the conversation "Me too! After all, I can't leave Neptune alone with her brain loss."

" _Memory_ loss, not brain loss" Neptune corrected, not wishing to have Compa say she has no brain. "And are you okay with leaving nursing school?"

"No problem! It's closed because of the monsters!"

"And plot convenience!"

Again, everyone looked at Neptune confused

Histoire spoke up again, although her voice started to sound more like a radio then a clear voice. "Thank you... ve...ry...mu...ch"

"Histy? We're having trouble hearing you, are you losing service?" Neptune asked in concern

"I...using...Fragment...out...of...time..."

"Pl...eas...lo...ok...for...Key... Fragm..."

All of a sudden, Histoire cut off, not making any more noise whatsoever, no matter how hard Neptune strained her ears.

"I think we lost contact. I hope Histy is alright... after all she has to restore my memory. Nepu!" Neptune then let out a winky face, before reverting back to normal Nep, which is the Nep that yells everywhere and runs around.

"Well Neptune, it seems we have an end goal to head towards, rather than moving aimlessly around, although she didn't tell us where exactly to bring the keys"

Neptune shrugged off his concerns "Don't be such a party pooper, we'll worry about that when we get to it"

Jacob gave up trying to convince Neptune, knowing that she was as stubborn as a mule "Fine, that's just how you are I guess"

"Yeppers, and no one can change that!"

"That isn't something to be proud of NepNep" Compa added, strangely quiet until now. "Anyways NepNep, I was thinking about going shopping, do you want to come? I'm going with Jakey, he's really good at holding everything."

As soon as Neptune heard "going with Jakey" she perked up, realizing that this could be her chance to get Jacob alone for herself. "That sounds fun! I'll follow around like a blue fairy that constantly wants you to listen to her"

As Neptune broke the fourth wall she looked over to Jacob and saw, once again his cute confused face, confirming that breaking the fourth wall constantly was a great idea, if only to see his confused face, although his blushing face is still better.

Scene Change to the City

"Now that I had a good chance to look around, this is a really huge city!" Neptune exclaimed, riding atop Jacob's shoulders for whatever reason, her lightness being the only reason he could lift her up, but since she was only wearing a skirt with panties, Jacob could feel her thighs around his head, covered only by the skirt she always wore, leaving him a permanent tomato and mute **(Which is why he won't be talking during this segment 😀)**

"Planeptune is the most advanced of the four lands after all, despite our goddess not coming back yet."

"Ah, so that's why Jakey can make the super yummy pudding" Neptune looked down and just noticed Jacobs red face, before poking him in the cheek. "What's wrong Jakey, is my Nep butt making you all hot an bothered?"

Jacob started to feel a wetness coming from the back of the neck, before remembering who exactly was on his shoulders. Jacob chose to not bring it up, as to not give Neptune any way to tease him more, instead just lifting Neptune off of him and dropping her on the floor without a word.

"Awww whats wrong Jakey? Can't handle the Nep charm?" Neptune winked, but since Jacob was still at max blush due to Neptunes... liquid, he didn't answer. Neptune, upon seeing his still blushing face thought 'Drat, if only Compa wasn't here, I would steal him away and make love to him, and make him only look at me with that adorable face!'

Outside, however, Neptune accumulated quite a bit of drool on her mouth, making small perverted laughs that strangely fit her, and a rare blush on her cheeks. Compa, being oblivious as she was, ignored the entire situation and continued to walk forward, her companions keeping pace despite the situation between them.

"You can buy pudding anywhere NepNep, although Jakey's pudding is better than anything you can buy in any of the nations"

Suddenly, a completely unimportant man's voice announced itself, and another man conversed back, whilst the trio listened in to the conversation, if only because it was the first males voice they heard so far, which means it must be important.

Man A: Hey, did you hear about that rumor?

Man B: You mean the one about the newly discovered cave under the forest?

Man A: Well, apparently that's not all. I heard that place is infested with monsters.

At this, Neptune perked up, obviously excited to have a new place to grind

Man B: Everyone's saying that place must be a breeding place for the monsters.

Man A: You've got to be kidding? Monster Breeding... that sounds kind of cool!

Man B: Yeah, and the Guild is looking for people to check that place out now.

At this, Jacob perked up. 'Unexplored dungeons are extremely rare and usually have good loot. We need to explore that cave'

Man A: Seriously? I thought the CPU would do something about it.

At this, the men's voices faded into nothingness, leaving the trio to believe that they heard all that was needed. Neptune was the first to speak up. "We should go there and grind, we can level up so much!"

Compa agreed as well, being spurred on by the last line the two men said. "I want to help the Goddess as much as I can. If clearing this dungeon helps her, then let's do it!"

Jacob reluctantly agreed outwardly, the reasoning he gave being "Well, you two want to go, so you have majority" but his inward reasoning much more similar to what Neptune sounded like 'So much good loot! There might even be a stronger staff for me to find down there, maybe even undiscovered spells or tomes'

"Welp, now that we're in agreement, lets head over to the guild! Those faceless plot convenient voices said they were looking for people to apply, so let's do that!" Neptune shouted out, scaring both Compa and Jacob, but also confusing them both, leaving them both with confused faces at the "plot convenient" part. Neptune, being Pervy Neptune stared solely at Jacob's confused face, drooling once again at the expression.

Scene Change to the Guild Building

As the trio approached the Guild Building, with Neptune commenting that it looked very futuristic, with both Jacob and Compa agreeing.

"So this is the Guild?" Neptune inquired

"Yes. You can get all sorts of work and missions here. We just have to search for what we want at the computer" Jacob replied, having long since wiped Neptune's female liquid off his neck, allowing him to once again be unembarrassed. Neptune and Compa were at first both curious as to why Jacob asked for a wipe from a stranger, soon changed to only Neptune being curious, Compa dropping the matter. Neptune soon realized what exactly Jacob was wiping off before giggling lewdly, making Jacob slightly shift away from her while Compa stood confused, wondering why exactly Neptune was laughing when no one made a joke.

Neptune hopped over to the computer, leaving many curious onlookers to believe she was part kangaroo. Neptune navigated the layout of the computer, muttering quietly to herself "Let's see... cave...cave... Ah, this must be it!"

Jacob leaned over Neptune's shoulders, putting his hand over hers and selecting the mission, before choosing to accept it. Neptune, upon feeling Jacobs soft hand on top of hers and his chest on her shoulder, blushed... strong... The same liquid from seeing Jacob's red face before reappeared, stronger than before, while Neptune rubbed her legs together, imagining the many things she would do to Jacob to repay him for making her feel this way. 'If Compa leaves us together in a room for more than 5 minutes, I'll jump Jacob for sure at this rate'

Meanwhile, while Neptune was thinking all this, Jacob sighed in relief "And done... Neptune? What's wrong? We gotta go." but upon seeing the wetness appear on the chair jumped back, just realizing what he may have awoken in Neptune with his unintentional actions. Compa thought to question Jacob's actions in jumping back, but decided to ignore it, assuming something must have startled him, like static electricity.

Neptune, upon feeling Jacob's presence leave, snapped out of her daze with a "Nepu?", before turning around and smiling lewdly at Jacob, her CPU possessiveness creeping to the surface, despite Neptune being in her human form. Jacob shivered at Neptune's leer, before noting that he couldn't be alone with Neptune for too long because, despite the size difference, Neptune was much stronger then Jacob, leaving Jacob to know that if Neptune wanted something, either pudding or something much lewder, she would get it, especially if she transformed for the occasion.

"You're used to this, aren't you Jaaaakey? Do you come her often?" Neptune, still in her lewd, seductive state extended Jacob's nickname, as a sign of affection and a promise of things to come in the future.

Jacob, ignoring the elongation of his name replied back "I'm often asked to support others as they try to tackle on dungeons, I've gained a reputation for that, embarrassingly enough. Although strangely, most of my clients are females, though I guess that's by chance." Neptune, upon hearing this let out a bit more possessiveness, clenching her hand in jealousy and gritting her teeth, no one noticed however and Neptune reverted back to normal.

"Well then, onwards! To grining monsters!" Neptune said, once again attracting the attention of the others at the Guild building.

"Yeah!" Compa and, surprisingly Jacob replied back, the loudness uncommon of his usual tone of voice.

 **As the trio walked towards what was only known as "Monster Cave", the screen faded to bla...**

"Nope! No way buster! You missed so many days of chapters, the readers deserve a longer chapter this time!

" **I uh, guess you're right. Fine, lets continue on to the cave of monsters!"**

"So, uh, what exactly are we supposed to be doing in here?" Neptune asked, having not read the description for the job despite having looked for it."

Jacob sighed, before replying back "Really Neptune? You didn't read the fine print?"

"Nope, never have and never will. Fine prints are for people who have nothing to do!" **(True story, I read manuals and fine prints when I'm bored without internet)**

Jacob just looked at Neptune before sighing again. "That isn't something to be proud of Neptune. Thankfully, I got the gist of what we have to do. We have to check on the monsters and see what they're doing, though of course, that doesn't mean we can't slaughter them, since it accomplishes the same purpose of keeping Planeptune safe" Jacob, contrary to his normal face, had a greedy grin on his face, eager for the possibility of getting a stronger staff or new ability from a tome, although no one noticed his face.

 **(Since the Crab-Spider got slaughtered last chapter, the conversation about it still being alive and wandering never happens)**

Neptune and the gang encountered a monster, a monster that Neptune said looked like ghosts from Pa**an, although Jacob and Compa couldn't hear the name, they still understood the gist of what Neptune was saying.

Jacob, as always started the fight by strengthening Neptune, doing minimal damage by himself. Neptune lined herself up and hit both ghost-like monsters, them being close enough to hit at the same time with normal attacks. Due to the strength from Jacob's powerup, the monsters were disposed of in one turn by Neptune, just like many fights before with the strength gain from Jacob. As the monsters fizzed into dust, they left behind a blue ribbon and a messy cloth. Jacob picked up both and put it into his inventory, space having been cleared up by selling the Doggo Jelly for some profits.

As the trio were traveling through the cave, Jacob stayed to the back to avoid any monsters getting on the jump on him due to his relatively lower defense and health then the rest of his party. "Jeez, it's getting darker and darker the deeper we go..." Neptune muttered out, the party members having to stick close together to not lose contact of each other, although Neptune was secretly okay with this because she could look over at Jacob's nervous look whenever she wanted and simply say she was making sure he was still with them.

"Girls, be careful, it could be dangerous if you're not watching where you're going" Jacob called out, both Compa and Neptune nodding seriously, despite the fact that Neptune would usually go all gushy about Jacob being her white knight. Suddenly Jacob felt an impact to the side and fell over, the mysterious attacker pinning him to the ground, 'A little heavier then Neptune' Jacob noted, before taking in the features of the person pinning him.

The person was a girl, the girlish face and... breasts giving that away. Semi-long brown hair cascaded down her head, with a bang of her hair landing on Jacob's forehead, further accentuating the closeness between them.

As the girl came to, she said "Oww, watch it!", her voice mature and spoke of experience. As the burnette opened her eyes and saw Jacobs face her own face lit up, her scrambled mind making comments like 'He's so hot!' and 'Why have I never met him before?', before she suddenly realized the position they were in and hopped off, almost as fast as a certain hedgehog could run. "Oh my Goddess I'm so sorry for pushing you to the ground"

"It's fine, it's fairly dark in here after all, we could hardly see each other, so I don't blame you" Jacob said, his words further pushing IF's imagination forward. 'He doesn't mind me pushing him down? Oh, I'll push him down all right if he's alone with me and a bed' "My name is Jacob, what about yourself?"

"Oh, heh heh, I'm IF, Wind Walker of GameIndustry"

Neptune, tired of being ignored raises her voice "And I'm Neptune! Protagonist of Protagonists!"

If, having not noticed Neptune and Compa before immediately spoke out the first thing that came to her mind. "What are kids like you doing here?"

"We are not kids you... you... you kid! And uh, we're here for the guild too. She's Compa by the way"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Compa."

"You've got to be kidding me. You girls are working for the Guild, too? The only person here I would take on a mission with me is Jacob because he looks dependable" IF then thought, 'and he's pretty hot too, would make missions a lot less stressful.'

"Um, I feel as if that was an insult but I'll ignore it for now. Nice to meet you! And we can handle ourselves just fine, although Jacob is our party member, not yours!"

"Really, even with all the monsters roaming around?"

"Uh, Yeah. I turned those monsters into dust super quick!"

Jacob spoke up, corroborating Neptune's words. "It's true, she's quite strong, much stronger than me, in any case."

"Well, you're still an immature little kid in my eyes, no matter what you say or do" IF retorted, jealous that Jacob defended Neptune, who in her eyes was a brat, instead of her, a celebrity that people all over GameIndustry knew.

"Oh yeah! I'm not a little kid! Watch this!"

As Neptune said this Jacob realized what she was doing, before facepalming at her immaturity. Neptune started to glow, and her body started to grow in the same ways as before, getting taller and her... assets getting bigger. Her clothes changed back into the body tight black and purple skin suit, while her hair elongated and braided itself, seemingly defying the very nature of how hair is supposed to grow. As the transformation finished, IF was left stammering at the size change the seemingly small brat from before underwent.

"Wha-?! What just happened?! Wait, you're huge! Like, all over!"

Compa jumped in, shaking her hands like Jazz hands. "Surprise! NepNep can change forms! She's also super-duper strong in this form."

"Well then, who's the little kid now hmm? And Jakey, it's so nice to see your adorable face again" Neptune then went to grab Jacob's shoulders and pulled him towards her before stealing his first kiss, rather strongly, I might add. When Jacob tried to pull away, Neptune simply pushed his head back towards her. Neptune was even using tongue when taking his first kiss, leaving him an experience he would never forget.

As Neptune let go of his head it slumped backwards, swirls in his eyes. Neptune, on the other hand had a very pleased look, clearly proud of the fact that she stole Jacob's first kiss.

Compa, despite her general obliviousness to the situation was left gaping, despite how strange it looked on her face and IF? IF was stammering gibberish over and over, her face still red. "Wha-wha-what are you doing! He's mine!" IF suddenly got out, leaving Neptune to simply glance over IF before looking back to the dazed Jacob, his eyes still swirls from Neptune's kiss. Neptune touched her lips and blushed again, completely ignoring IF in favor of looking at Jacob's flushed face.

"Don't ignore me! He's mine! I'm going to take him away from you so he can live happily with me!" At the "Take him away" part, Neptune gained a dark look, turning over to IF and speaking in a serious voice. "If you take him away from me I will end you to take him back. He's not allowed to leave me, ever!"

IF, terrified at this point held her ground somewhat, but still relented greatly. "Fine then! I'll just travel with you to make sure you don't do anything to him!" 'and to make him leave with me willingly'

"Well, you see now that I am not a kid, correct? So there should be no problem towards our further cooperation"

"Ye-ye-yeah, no problems heh heh heh"

Compa, meanwhile was still hung up on the kiss, looking at Jacob worriedly. She didn't like Jacob like that at all, it was more a brother sister relationship, but the aggressiveness of the kiss still bothered her.

Neptune let Jacob down on the floor and then un-transformed herself, the point being made while the untransformed Nep puffed up her chest and looked at IF. "So Iffy, whatcha think?"

"Iffy? Me? Iffy?"

"Yup. IF = Iffy! Sounds a lot cuter too, don'tcha think?"

"Iffy..."

"Wait, you don't like it? Oh, I get it, you were teased by kids with that name."

"No, I was not teased with my name before, I was just testing it on my lips. Call me whatever you want, that's how un-kidlike I am!"

Compa, just then snapping out of the daze said "Okay, then I'll call you Iffy as well!"

Jacob just then broke out of his daze, sitting up and looking around, before his eyes lay on Neptune. His face suddenly erupted, stammering in the only available moment he had since Neptune kissing him. Both Neptune and IF thought 'Cute' in sync, while Compa just went over to Jacob to help him up. Jacob took Compa''s hand and pulled himself up, Compa not falling over due to her surprisingly high attack stat.

After a moment to allow Jacob to gather his senses, the party moved forward, although Jacob noticeably stayed closer to IF and further from Neptune for obvious reasons. The Chapter ends with our hero's venturing into the deep unknown...

 **Sorry for the long wait, all my part. As apology, I made this chapter about 3 times as long as usual, took me a bit. Starting tommorow you guys should get used to the longer wait between chapters due to school starting up, meaning I have no time in the middle of the night to write, which is usually when I write best for some reason. And now, for the character card you guys overwhelmingly voted for 3-1, Neptune! The new poll is up by the way, so vote!**

 **Neptune/Purple Heart**

 **Skills**

 **Cross Combo: Step into a foe's vicinity and slice it up swiftly**

 **Power: 214**

 **7 Hit Combo**


	5. The New Pet

**Chapter 5! For future plans, I'm going to make all the girls hyper aggressive, very mild Yandere, AKA not killing other people, but possessive nonetheless. Jacob is going to be sub, so don't expect him to start smooching a girl until he gains some confidence in it, even then the girl will most likely initiate the kiss. Most girls are going to be in the Harem, don't worry about that. Compa, I'm a bit on the fence over, it's hard to make her aggressive.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, school's annoying.**

 **Anonymous review response time!**

 **DragonSaiyanBlue: You'll find out why exactly Jacob attracts so many females soon... although it doesn't have much to do with the story tbh.**

 **Ant: I imagine many people reading the story had that face tbh.**

 **Dogoo Alucard: Wha? Someone commented the exact same thing before, not sure if you thought I wouldn't notice. If you did think my story is worthy of being canon though, be my guest!**

 **Anyways, remember to leave a review or even a PM letting me know how you feel about my story, and I'll be sure to reply to you to talk about it.**

"This" = Talking

" _Is" = Thinking/Emphasizing Words_

" **His" = Attacks/Moves**

"Story" = Scene Shift

 **Last time, on "The Support Mage"**

"Nope! No way buster! You missed so many days of chapters, the readers deserve a longer chapter this time!"

'He doesn't mind me pushing him down? Oh, I'll push him down all right if he's alone with me and a bed'

Neptune then went to grab Jacob's shoulders and pulled him towards her before stealing his first kiss, rather strongly, I might add. When Jacob tried to pull away, Neptune simply pushed his head back towards her. Neptune was even using tongue when taking his first kiss, leaving him an experience he would never forget.

"If you take him away from me I will end you to take him back. He's not allowed to leave me, ever!"

The Chapter ends with our hero's venturing into the deep unknown...

 **This time**

The four heroes carried on throughout the cave, defeating monsters along the way. The group had encountered two new "Monsters", although one of them wasn't really a monster, just a crazy bastard. The monster was a pink floating creature, fit with angel wings and a golden ring. Coincidental as it is, the monster's species was "Contracted angels", which fits into the description. The second monster, if you could even call it that, was an Otaku, a Super Otaku, which caused Neptune to say he reminded her of the great Jiraiya, although no one recognized the name.

The "Super Otaku" was a chubby and short creature, with tall glasses and a checkered shirt, and a pair of jeans to finish off the set. Neptune, of course started the fight, later claiming that the "monster" had been staring at her body. Sure enough though, the Super Otaku dropped items, verifying his identity.

The quartet arrived at a bridge and after a long streak of fighting, relaxing at the bridge would do the whole party good. Neptune spoke up, believing that the silence sucked, and she said as much to the author. **(Which made me cry 🙁) "** Now that I have a chance to look around, this place is huge." Compa, being ever the ditz who couldn't read situations said "We're lucky we didn't get lost running around."

A gloomy aura sat over the party, even the normally unbreakable Jacob was started to show some wear from the fighting. In GameIndustry, you can heal all physical damage, but mental damage, such as tiredness, cannot be sent away as easily.

IF dropped on the floor, regaining her energy for the combats ahead. "You- ah- came- ah- here before, right?" IF's hard breaths clipping in between her voice. "Mind filling me in with some details?"

"Are you sure about that Iffy? It's a pretty long story."

"Yes, I'm sure. And maybe the fact that it's long is good, I could use some resting time.

"Sure, sure Iffy! So, this is what happened..."

 **Neptune explains what happened in great detail (That the author didn't want to write)**

"And that's that!" Neptune cheerily sang out, despite giving overly long explanation to stranger she had met not 1 hour ago.

IF started mentally listing out the lump of information she learned "Nep falls, loses memory, Histoire, Key Fragments... that's all so random."

"Heh, well shoot, thanks."

"Erm Neptune?" Jacob called in from the side, "I don't think she was praising you."

"I take everything as a complement! It makes the world shine brighter and the Nep shine Nepper!"

Jacob sighed in tiredness, Neptunes response being a predictable one "Ugh, why did I even try"

The four heroes were walking through a cave when suddenly, Jacob discovered a cave entrance, and motioned his party towards it. However, when they looked at it, they didn't see any cave entrance. Neptune, being Neptune immediately make a reference, "Hey, maybe you're the chosen hero, and only the chosen hero can see the mystical cave. Oooor maybe you're just an OC, who knows?"

Jacob sighed again. 'If I had a quarter for every time I sighed because of Neptune, I would be filthy rich.' "Neptune, I will never understand your jokes, and they seem to use me as a punch line half the time"

Jacob, after both mentally and psysically preparing himself, walked into the entrance. To him, it looked as if he walked into a regular cave entrance but to the others, it looked as if he had phased through the walls, without the normal puddle effect movies usually add when someone phases with a wall.

 **Scene Change to Jacob's Adventure!**

'I feel so underprotected without Neptune protecting me' Jacob thought, disappointed that, although he could buff and heal, he had next to no strength and his attack magic casting backfired all the time, leaving him to stop trying to use it in battle, preferring to practice using attack magic. As Jacob walked through the blue crystal lit caves, walls of blue rock and crystals shining blue, providing light. The area Thomas was walking through looked completely untouched, no signs of development anywhere.

Although the passage was at first a corridor, it opened up to a large auditorium like area, but instead of seats and a stage, there was a pyramid with stairs, and a golden light shining from the top, almost like the sunrise. The light, as if alive, made Jacob compelled to walk up the pyramid to the light, somehow able to sense instinctually that the light was safe.

At the top of the pyramid, was a blue spirit, far from the same golden light from before, although Jacob could tell they originated from the same source. The blue spirit took on a form, a royal person of some kind, although the clothes he wore would not fit any of the current fashion trends. The spirit grew to enormous heights, easily breaking 10 feet tall. He wore a purple coat with golden rims, and a blue scarf like object on his neck. The pants were rather plain, a regular beige while his boots were brown boots with triangles emblazoned on them.

The man wore a belt, similar to a champion belt, with a large ring in the middle, and in that ring was a large triangle with 4 inside, 3 upwards and 1 upside-down. The man's shirt was a wool shirt, with triangles dotting through the middle of them. The man had a great white beard and long flowing hair. His nose was, admittedly large and his eyebrows rather thick. What drew Jacobs attention most about this man is the crown he wore on his head, similar to the crown the leaders from before the goddess's time.

The man saw Jacob's frightened face, before letting out a hearty laugh, the sound of the laugh full of remorse, yet humor. **"Hello, young one. What brings you here today?"**

"U-u-u-um, I found an entrance in a dungeon sir" Jacob stammered back, easily intimidated not only by the man's size, but the way he carried himself, like a man that deserved respect from his allies and fear from his enemies.

" **Oh hoh? You found a cave entrance? Would it happen to be rather small compared to me?"**

"Yes sir, it was a bit taller than me, yet none of my party members could see the entrance"

' **Oh hoh, so he is a pure soul?' (Well, not for long) 'Indeed, I feel a special kind of pacifism inside of him. Able to fight yet not make the killing blow, expending yourself to help your allies. This is the soul that I have waited for, the soul to pass my old friend's child to, as per his request'**

" **Come here, young man"**

Jacob walked over to him, stopping in front of him.

" **I sense that you are a pure soul. My friend had one request for me before he died, to find a pure soul to entrust his only daughter to. Only the selfless may enter this chamber and only the respectful can speak to me in a manner befitting my old life. I am** **King Bosphoramus Hyrule** **, the last king of Hyrule before the Goddess's came." (AN: This isn't a crossover, just a fun nod at stealing an iconic line from BoTW)**

"W-what daughter do you speak of sir?"

" **This daughter young man"** The king opened a chamber in the wall, and pulled out what appeared to be a baby dragon, much like they're imagined in fairy tales. **"My friend, was a dragon, Faron, he was called. An Avatar of the old Goddess's of Hyrule, and a beast to behold. And this is his only daughter that he left to me before he died. This, is the last tameable dragon throughout the lands.**

"And uh, what do you want me to do with it sir?"

The king let out another hearty laugh **"What would you think, Young man?"**

"Um, I assume you want me to care for it?"

" **Yes, that's exactly correct young m-"**

-" Actually Sir, It's Jacob"

" **Well then, that's absolutely correct, young Jacob. I wish for this dragon to be a partner to you, just as Faron was to me. They grow up to be mighty fellows, so be sure to care for her well"**

"What's its name sir?"

" **SHE is yours to name, Faron also told me to give this privilage to the one with a pure heart, namely you, young Jacob.**

"For me to name sir?"

" **Yes, you. I don't see any other Jacobs in this room"**

"Her name will be Hyrule, to honor her father and the man that watched over her for many years"

" **That is a good name, young Jacob."**

"So... what now sir?"

" **Well, I'd think it would be obvious! Go back to your friends, with your new companion in tow and continue on your journey"**

"Well, uh, thank you for everything sir, I'll be -"

" **Wait!"** Jacob jumped in fright **"Take this crystal. It is, what I like to call, a teleportation crystal, though less teleportation and more flashes"**

Jacob took the item from the Kings hand and examined it, using the Examination skill all adventures that officially work for the guild have as to only bring back the most valuable items.

 **Flash Stone**

 **-Travel a short distance in one direction, or move an ally a short distance in one direction. Can be used 3 times per fight.**

Jacob thanked the giant king, before resuming his walk back through the tunnel, unaware of the ripple effects he caused by taking that dragon...

 **THE END... of this chapter, of course**

 **AN: I'm terribly sorry for the week-long wait, my week was filled with physics, math, and doing my own stuff, and I couldn't find the inspiration to write more until now. I've amassed a number of people following my story, which means the world to me, and a number of people reviewing every chapter as they go up. I spent a good 10 minutes trying to find a good name for a female lightning dragon, so I just went with Hyrule, since there's literally no lightning goddess's I could base her off of.**

 **The Flash Stone works similar to the "Flash" Summoner spell in League of Legends, except that it can be used to also move people other than yourself to "Save" someone from an attack or even shift an attack towards the enemy**

 **Next Chapter will be the Arfoire fight, so get hyped.**

 **Oh, one final note, I made an oopsie in describing Neptunes style of dress, she's wearing her hoodie, just like in the original games. I'm not trying to make her any different to just long hoodie it is!**

 **Remember to Review, drop a follow and maybe a favorite, every bit means a lot and it would mean the world to me. Thank you.**


	6. A Shocking Chapter

**A.N. So let me preface this chapter off by apologizing. Apologizing about the long wait from the last chapter to this. I might say it was because of school and that I had no time, but that would be lying. The truth is that I was just being a super lazy person. I decided that the least you guys deserved was another chapter, mostly because my friends (You know who you are) encouraged me to add another chapter.**

 **Something you may not know is that I write these chapters in one go most of the time, and if not that I finish most of it in one night, which is why I tend to put off doing it because I know it'll consume my night.**

 **With that out of the way, remember to leave a review, comment, favorite, follow, whatever the heck you want to do. I'll be replying to guest comments in the next chapter and I'll be private messaging those that I can because I like to be personal like that.**

"This" = Talking

" _Is" = Thinking/Emphasizing Words_

" **His" = Attacks/Moves/A.N.**

"Story" = Scene Shift

 **Last time on "The Support Mage"**

" **My friend, was a dragon, Faron, he was called. An Avatar of the old Goddess's of Hyrule, and a beast to behold. And this is his only daughter that he left to me before he died. This, is the last tameable dragon throughout the lands**

"Her name will be Hyrule, to honor her father and the man that watched over her for many years"

Jacob thanked the giant king, before resuming his walk back through the tunnel, unaware of the ripple effects he caused by taking that dragon...

 **This Time**

Jacob walked back from the direction in which he entered, although this time with a new companion in tow, a baby dragon which he had named Hyrule. The dragon was about the size of a large adult dog, reaching up to Jacob's waist while on all fours. The most striking feature of the young dragon was the yellow lines that rode down her body not unlike lightning bolts. She also had a small horn exhibiting similar traits to her body, making her look like a lightning bolt that could walk.

Jacob could sense the power that Hyrule held within her, despite her small stature. As Jacob approached the entrance of the secret cave, he heard yells of anger and the sound of fighting, causing Jacob to start running as fast as he could to see what was happening.

 **Scene Change to when Jacob left last chapter, except with the girls**

As the girls watched Jacob seemingly melt into the wall, they stood in silence for a bit, unsure of what exactly they were supposed to do while they waited for their love interest/friend to come back.

IF started the conversation with an experience that showed she had done this before, likely from all her work at the guild. "So, Nep, what was that transformation from before? You seemed totally different than what I'd expect from someone like you."

"Iffffyyyyy, what's that supposed to mean you meany!" Neptune replied in her usual childish squeal.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Nep, it was just different" IF compromised. In all seriousness, she should've expected Neptune to react like that, although the thought didn't come to mind until after the fact.

"Well, to answer your question Iffy, I totes have no idea. Histy just told me to do it and WHAM. I was big"

"That's it? You don't know anything?" IF asked, suspicious of how convenient that explanation was.

"Nada. Nope. Negative. Negatory," Neptune replied, obviously just doing this to get IF to stop asking.

"Geez I get it Nep, you don't know," IF said, wanting to get Neptune to shut up even though she should've been asking the author. "So, what was that about me not being allowed to take Jacob? I doubt Jacob would give you that much control over his life and much less allow you to kill to get away with it."

"I said what I said, and I said the truth! I'll stay by Jacob's side forever, no matter who tries to interfere!" Neptune cheerily said, although IF could detect a subtle undertone saying 'BACK OFF' in the words.

"Are you sure about that Nep? I have more of a body then you have in this form, and you can't keep up that transformation forever. I'll be able to seduce Jacob away fr-"

Neptune cut IF off by tackling her to the floor, leaving Compa completely confused as to what she should do in this situation.

"JACOB IS MINE, BACK OFF!" Neptune yelled out, her anger reaching a level she never knew she had.

"IN YOUR DREAMS NEP. JACOB DESERVES A MATURE WOMAN" IF fired back. The two girls where straight up wrestling and if this was a sanctioned match, the tickets would be sold out in the first hour due to the ferocity of the two girls.

All of a sudden, a new voice interrupted the WWE championship fight, a voice very familiar to the two girls. They _immediately_ leapt off each other and dusted off their clothes, wishing to look as clean as possible to their collective object of affection. "What exactly happened while I was gone?" Jacob asked in a stern voice, obviously not very pleased with the turn of events. "I couldn't hear exactly what you were yelling about, but I don't think there should be anything that should cause you two to fight like you hate each other"

Both Neptune and IF let out a collective sigh of relief at the fact that the Brunette support mage didn't hear the content of their conversation. "It's nothing right now Jacob, just a little disagreement between me and Nep, right Nep?"

"Y-yeah, totes. Me and Iffy are the best of friends!"

"I mean, if you guys say so, I have no right to interfere" Jacob responded, obviously deciding not to climb into _that particular_ rabbit hole. It took the three girls a moment to recognize a new addition to the party in the form of a small lizard like creature. They just stared at the strange being, while the strange being stared back. Jacob, at this point, has seen the reaction of his comrades and moved to introduce them to the yellow reptile.

"So um, this is Hyrule. I found her in that cave over there and a lot of stuff happened in there," Jacob revealed. However, it was obvious that the girls were not listening to a word Jacob had said, instead opting to crowd around the yellow dragon. It was obvious that Hyrule did not take kindly to this, and shocked everyone in the area including Jacob, showing a lack of control over her power. Despite the lack of control, Jacob noted that despite only being a baby, Hyrule let out a shock that would easily defeat monsters in the cave.

As Jacob was thinking this, he felt himself collapse and heard the sounds of 3 more thuds, obviously coming from the previously enamored girls. A small weight settled on Jacobs chest, obviously being the previously mentioned zapper. What was strange, however, was that Hyrule's tail curled around Jacob's leg, Hyrule staring at the 3 shocked girls. Jacob tried to lift himself up, but Hyrule immediately put her full weight back on Jacob to keep him on the floor. Being a speed and support type normally, Jacob couldn't generate the force to lift himself up. Perhaps if he were running towards the same situation he could generate the force, but he didn't possess the strength to create such a strong amount of upwards momentum.

Jacob then heard the groans of his travel companions as they reoriented themselves. As they got up, they looked around and locked onto Jacob and Hyrule, however, unlike last time, the girls chose to stay far back, knowing the look of a jealous female anywhere (Despite the fact that it was a familial jealousy) **(A/N: Sorry for all those dragon lovers out there, this is just a possessive daughter)**

Jacob then spoke a request to the girls, already uncomfortable with his position on the hard rock floor. "Can you guys get her off me. She won't let me up and I'm way too weak to lift her off"

As Jacob said that, the girls all rushed forward (Minus Compa) and competed for the chance to take the beast off, hoping for a thank you kiss or at least something similar, despite being shocked for rushing towards the dragon not 10 minutes before. As they say, history will repeat itself. IF and Neptune both fell victim to the powerful shock, as did Jacob, although considering he was lying on the ground it was quickly flushed out of his system and into the ground. **(A/N: Feel free to correct me on this, I'm not an electrician and not planning on it anytime soon)**

All that left was Compa, having not immediately rushed forward due to her lack of sexual attraction to Jacob, as they shared a close familial bond and not a sexual one. Compa slowly walked up with her eyes closed, and whispered things you would normally hear one say to a cat or dog. "Here dragon dragon dragon. Come over here little Dragon."

Hyrule let out a suspicious glance, before slowly uncurling her tail and walking off of Jacob, prompting him to clamber to his feet in an attempt to avoid being locked to the ground again. When he looked back to Compa, he saw Hyrule purring in a similar way to cats, although very different in the sense that it was much deeper. Hyrule was pushing her nuzzle into Compa, letting out small jolts that were clearly affecting Compa slightly, although she now knew that it was sudden movements that startled the dragon into a shock. **(A/N: Think of it like the little shock you get sometimes when you touch someone's hand and you get that little zap, just over and over and over again)**

Jacob thought the sight was cute and decided to leave them be. He then turned to IF and Neptune. Seeing as Neptune's jacket barely went over her waist, her striped panties were clear as day. Upon seeing this, Jacob let out a blush that would make a tomato jealous and turned to IF. Thankfully (Or maybe unfortunately) IF was wearing tight shorts unlike the very open style of clothing Neptune was wearing. Jacob felt a little disappointed that he couldn't see her panties but he knew that perhaps it was for the best. Everyone has their own secrets and he was unsure if he could handle seeing IF's taste in underwear and not talk about it, afraid that perhaps she was an entirely different person with her clothes off.

Jacob waited with Compa for the two to awaken and recalled everything that had happened up to that point. He thought back to when Compa rushed him out of his room towards what she said was a "shooting star that hit land". Of course, Jacob questioned it but his doubts were dispelled when he saw the giant crater that Neptune's collision had caused. Then he thought back to them adventuring back towards the crash site and fighting off waves of Doggo's and Flower creatures, grinding up to the point where even _he_ could solo a monster despite his horrible attack stat and pitiful attack style magic. Then he thought back to when him, Neptune, and Compa had fallen through the ground towards what would certainly lead to a _Game Over_ , in Neptunes Dialect.

He thought back to the reveal of Neptune's true power, not dissimilar to Lady Black Hearts appearance from the one time he had seen her. Jacob's thoughts had obviously had gone in the direction of connecting Neptune and the CPU's, but he decided to keep it to himself as to not spread false information or hope. He thought back to the entire point of their mission, to rescue a Tome that was locked away somewhere in Game Industry, only to recover Neptune's memories back for her.

As he was finishing his musings, he decided to just stare around the limitless cave, as the shock this time was particularly stronger, considering Neptune and IF made grabbing motions at Hyrule rather than the previous time. The cave's blue hue cast a perfect stage for the author to close the chapter.

 **Aaaaaaand chapter done. Sorry I didn't keep up on my promise to include the fight with Arfoire, but I really wanted to get this out today and I wrote a lot more interaction then I thought I'd be able to write in this chapter. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but it will come to fruition eventually with patience. I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested and remember to follow, favorite, and review in no particular order.**


	7. Apology

**I'm sorry about not updating in a while, school is still an issue and my writing drive from when I started this story is lacking. I'll definitely get back to this story, possibly on a long weekend to even as late as the winter break. I'll try to get back into it and provide you with that sweet JacobXHarem soon, but no promises.**

 **Your neighborhood friend, ChaosJeff**


End file.
